Woodland Camouflage
The Woodland Camouflage is a type of weapon camouflage in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's singleplayer, a modified version of the woodland camouflage is the only one found in the campaign. It features a green and black pattern, with longer swathes as opposed to the normal green, black, and brown blotches. This camouflage is used on the player's M21 during "One Shot, One Kill" and is also used on Sniper Team Two's M21s during "Ultimatum." Also, it can be seen as Lt. Vasquez's uniform camouflage in "War Pig". In multiplayer, the Woodland Camouflage is available on any primary weapon as a default but not on secondary weapons. It can only be used in online multiplayer. The Woodland Camouflage is not commonly used by experienced players, who generally use patterns obtained through awards. Camouflage is used more as a sign of rank than as an actual tactic, and, therefore, this camouflage is quickly discarded once higher camouflage patterns are attained. This camouflage works best when creeping in the grass as a sniper on maps such as Overgrown, Pipeline, and Creek. Image:Woodland W1200.jpg|A Winchester 1200 with Woodland Camouflage pattern in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. File:Woodland R700.jpg|Woodland Camouflage as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Barrett M82 - 3.jpg|A Barrett .50cal with Woodland Camouflage. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The woodland camouflage returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, although it features more intricate detailing on the camouflage and a restricted range of colors, from light green to a dark green, as well as tan colored stripes. Unlike Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the camouflage has to be unlocked through the weapon's Expert I Challenge by obtaining five headshots. Although it is the third camouflage to be unlocked for weapons, it is the second camouflage to be unlocked for titles. File:ACR Woodland MW2.png|An ACR with Woodland Camouflage Call of Duty: Black Ops Woodland Camouflage was first seen on the Commando in the multiplayer teaser trailer. This version differs than others in the series, as the receiver of the weapon is camouflaged and the stock, barrel and handguard are just painted green. The camouflage may appear differently depending on the weapon. In campaign, AK-47s can be occasionally seen with this camouflage during the missions that take place in Vietnam and Laos. The player begins the mission "Crash Site" with a Commando bearing the Woodland Camouflage pattern. Some allies carry weapons that have this camouflage, however it can only be seen if the character dies and the weapon is picked up. Some of the Marines in the beginning second part of the mission following the boat section may drop M16s or Commandos bearing this camouflage. Commando Woodland BO.jpg|The Commando with Woodland Camouflage. Trivia *In "Loose Ends", players can find FAMAS, TAR-21 and AK-47 with Woodland Camouflage, and in "The Enemy of My Enemy", and the Special Ops mission Hidden the enemies can have AK-47s with Woodland Camouflage. In addition, these three weapons also make a rare appearance in the mission "The Gulag" with the Woodland Camouflage dropped by the enemy, most specifically in the shower room area the player breaches to get to Captain Price. These four levels appear to be the only times in the Campaign and Spec Ops that feature the Woodland Camouflage on any weapon. *After achieving Rank 2 in multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player will get the title "S.S.D.D." that has a Woodland Camouflage background. *Although extremely rare, it is possible to attain a Spas-12 with Woodland camoflauge in the Modern Warfare 2 level, The Enemy of my Enemy. *Also, although not common, its possile to aquire a Striker with Woodland camoflauge. It can be picked up with a surpressor in the MW2 Spec-Ops mission Hidden and with a RDS in The Enemy of my Enemy. References Category:Camouflages Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Camouflages Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Camouflages